Blizzard (ClumsyBM's Version)
Statistics Blizzard is a (???) element consisting of a fusion of Wind & Ice. This element (like ice's AoE in mid-air) can stun, blind, and even give off fog to players. To top it all off, blizzard can be pretty powerful when teamed on. Spells Gale Burst (Projectile Spell) "User inhales a gust of chilling gale winds that can stun, and deal moderate damage to players" The user inhales a ton of blizzard winds. Then, the user begins to exhale these winds, creating a blizzard-like beam. Like order break (or winds 1st move), the winds can knockback the player, dealing moderate damage. * This spell costs 300 mana to use with a 8 second countdown * The inhaling phase of Gale Burst is inspired by Fairy Tail's dragon burst * The spell does 130 damage in total with a slight knockback Chilling Snowfall (AoE Spell) "User creates a large white cloud capable of blinding players with one explosion. While also stunning with a slow snowfall." The user shoots 3 snowballs that merge together to make a cloud. The clouds turn neon white can creates a snowfall. Just like the ice ult, it will make a small explosion. This can stun and blind players for a minimum of 3.5 seconds. * This spell costs 300 shards, 500 mana, with a 10 second cooldown * The spell is widely known as a "mini ice ult" * Although the spell is quick when stunning and blinding, it's slow when forming. So it's easy to dodge * The spell does 250 damage in total Whiteout (Contact Spell) "User traps an opponent in a snowball, while also covering their screen with white snow." The user throws the opponent in the air only to be engulfed in a giant snowball. The user quickly claps his/her hands and makes the snowball explode. As it explodes, the leftover dust blinds the player giving them a white screen for some short seconds. * This spell costs 564 shards, 610 mana, with a 15 second cooldown * The opponent gets blinded by white snow for 3 seconds * It's range is pretty big, so it's not possible to escape it once it's activated * The spell does 300 damage in total = Launching Hailstone (Transportation Spell) "User traps himself in a hailstone while launching to his desired location." The user forms and gets engulfed by a hailstone. With limited range, the user can use his mouse to launch to his desired location. And opponent who gets hit by the hailstone is better off being frozen for a minimum of 2 seconds. * This spell costs 694 shards, 590 mana, with a 5 second cooldown * This is the 3rd spell to freeze opponents for a short second (first being ice) * This spell does 350 damage in total Tempest (Ultimate Spell) "User forms a wind-like blizzard. Then with a clap of his hands, a dangerous gust of wind emerges from the sky, damaging players using hailstones and snowflakes. While also stunning them." The user creates the medal below his feet, creating clouds with blizzard-like wind. After 2 seconds, the user claps his hands making a 5 second burst of quick, dangerous wind, hail, and snowflakes. In between, any user caught in the ultimate would be stunned after being hit by the hail or snowflakes. Or blowing them away with the fast wind. * This spell costs 999 shards, 1000 mana, with a 90 second cooldown * This is a combination of the wind ultimate, and ice ultimate * In a vision, a player caught in the 1st stage, is more likely to get the worse amount of damage in the 2nd stage * The total amount of damage is 400 in the second stage (counting the hailstones and snowflakes dealing 200 damage at once) while doing 125 if you are blown away by the gust of wind Winter's Aura (Passive Spell) "By pressing V, a small aura will appear on the user. Any opponent who get's near the player will be blinded and stuned for 2 seconds."Category:ClumsyBm's Element Ideas.